Brainy's Girl
by Yardbird9
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Shadow of a Shadow". Brainy and Gloria's life as a couple in which Brainy has a special gift he did not know he had.


Disclaimer: I do not own HA nor it's characters

*****************************************

Brainy's Girl

With her loving eyes, Gloria gazes into Brainy's eyes softly whispering to him to not say another word to her as she tenderly kissed him. What Brainy did not know at first is that Gloria was communicating with him not verbally, but telepathy. Gloria's tender kiss gave Brainy much to ponder of his new love. Brainy always had powerful eyes as Helga had admitted. Now his powerful gaze was matched. Gloria's powerful blue eyes locked onto Brainy and her soothing words gently caressing Brainy without speaking. At first he did not understand how he knew what Gloria was saying to him without speaking. She tenderly opened his heart that released a special gift he did not know he had, which is the ability of telepathy. 

Gloria's eyes looked longingly on Brainy and he heard what she said without her speaking. He could now lock onto her eyes and send his message without speaking. Once their fate was sealed, from this point onward, Brainy and Gloria never spoke to each other again verbally, but through telepathy.

**__**

Do you understand my love? You have the same power as I. **Look into my eyes and concentrate without speaking.**

Gloria made her 2nd attempt with her gentle eyes at telepathy to Brainy, who was confused, but he slowly understands his new special gift. Brainy looked deeply into her eyes with doubt and uncertainty. But she opened her heart to him giving Brainy the freedom to communicate without speaking. Slowly, he hesitantly communicates.

**__**

I……….I…..did not know I had this ……….ability. You…… understand what I am…… saying? 

Brainy communicates with Gloria using only his eyes as he looks long and deep into Gloria's eyes using his new gift, but he is hesitant with doubt and confusion. Gloria tries to reassure Brainy with her encouraging telepathic speech.

**__**

I understood every word you said to me. Your gift is growing stronger the more you use it. **_I knew you had this gift. That is why I watched you from afar at first, just to make sure. It is our destiny, you and I._**

Brainy was touched to the point of being overwhelmed. He feels he is very lucky to first have a beautiful girl who cares about him very much and because of Gloria, he discovers he has a gift of telepathy. Because of Gloria's soothing encouragement, Brainy's confidence slowly strengthens.

**__**

Gloria….….you know many things about me and I know little about you. I would like……. But before Brainy communicates any further, Gloria slowly shakes her head expressing a very warm smile.

**__**

No my love, not now. I will tell you everything you would want to know about me when it is the right time and place. It is getting late for the two of us.

Brainy suddenly realizes that it is very late and with regret, he knows he has to go home. He slowly comes up to Gloria gently holding her arm.

**__**

Let me walk you home. But the elusive Gloria toys with the offer as she gently smiles at Brainy.

**__**

Not today, but you will be able to walk me home soon. In the meantime, I will walk you home.

Brainy is becoming very fascinated and mesmerized by Gloria as each minute elapses. She immediately places her other hand on top of Brainy's hand while he is still holding her arm. Together they slowly walk in the direction of Brainy's house. The crisp night air is tranquil as the bright stars shine their splendor on the new couple. Thoughts race through his mind of the beautiful girl next to him who touched his heart. He is longing to know more about Gloria, which is driving his desire to the unknown. She continues to radiate a warm smile to Brainy who savors everything about her.

Brainy asked himself about Gloria forgetting the fact that she was reading his thoughts.

**__**

Why does she like me so much?

Because you are you……and that makes you very special to me was Gloria's answer which momentarily embarrassed Brainy.

Gloria's eyes continue to gently gaze at Brainy with comfort to ease his embarrassment and reassure him that he can trust her. Brainy's eyes slowly gaze into her affectionate eyes with confidence giving him renewed strength that he has nothing to fear with his new love.

The new lovers stop in front of Brainy's house. He knows that he has to watch not only what he says, but what he thinks. He gathered his thoughts to think about the next question to ask Gloria.

**__**

Will I be meeting you again at the high school tomorrow? Gloria's reply was straightforward.

**__**

I will meet you here in front of your home so we can go to the high school together.

Brainy's facial expression showed concern about the coming event that will befall him tomorrow making him more anxious. Gloria observed his concerned expression and quickly responded.

**__**

Don't worry. As long as we are together, we can handle any obstacle that comes before us. 

Brainy slowly expressed a smile of relief. He looks long at Gloria with the desire to kiss her goodnight before she leaves, but his shyness makes him hesitant. Gloria already read his thoughts.

**__**

Whenever you feel like it Brainy, you can kiss me anytime. 

Brainy is shocked at Gloria's enticing invitation. She warmly smiles waiting for him to make his move. Brainy is relieved, but shyly hesitates. But his desire for Gloria finally overcomes his shyness as he slowly moves towards her looking long into her blue eyes as she patiently waits. He slowly moves his arms around her waist and she immediately moves her arms around his neck while she happily waits for his final move. Brainy lowers his face to the final destination giving her a light, but sensual kiss. He slowly moves back a little looking long into her eyes. He slowly smiles once he sees Gloria expressing her pleasure of their kiss. He slowly moves to Gloria as his arms lovingly and tenderly hold her with confidence while she cherishes his warmth by lovingly returning his embrace. While their arms continue to wrap around each other, Brainy looks long with a desire into her lovely blue eyes.

**__**

Well……..I guess I shall say goodnight Gloria…….until tomorrow.

Goodnight my love. Gloria tenderly coos.

Brainly slowly releases Gloria from his embrace with regret. He turns and slowly climbs the front porch stairs of his home as they watch each other with passion wishing that they did not have to separate from each other. He opens the door and passes through the threshold, but looks at Gloria for the last time before he closes the door. She stands alone with vigilance watching Brainy with her longing blue eyes continuing to radiate a warm smile. Brainy slowly closes the door behind him but wishes he did not have to close. He had to fight every emotion that was begging him to rush back into her arms. 

Brainy sighed while walking slowly upstairs to his room. Once inside his room he slowly walked to his bed and climbed in it. He lies on his back and looks up at the ceiling, but he could not fall asleep. His mind was in overdrive about his new love wondering if this is a dream. He suddenly becomes anxious in the process. His thoughts were met by a kind, gentle, soothing voice.

**__**

Don't worry my love. Sleep tight and dream about me. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think.

Brainy was momentarily confused. But he slowly smiled and fell into a gentle, restful sleep.

Before he knew it, Brainy woke up from a restful slumber refreshed. He jumps from his bed with renewed life and looks with amazement as the rays of the sun pour into his room. He immediately slips on a slightly worn pair of jeans with a light yellow polo shirt. 

He quickly moves to the widow to absorb the morning light. He looks out his window, but does a double take as he gazes down to see Gloria waiting patiently next to the steps of his house. At first Brainy thought that she stayed the entire night. But he notices with astonishment that she is wearing another outfit revealing her stunning figure.

He is about to communicate with Gloria, but she looks up and smiles once she sees his presence.

**__**

Good Morning, did you have a restful night and dream about me? Brainy's reply only took a nano second.

**__**

I'll be right down.

He picks up his shoes and socks while rushing out of his room speeding downstairs. He rushes into the kitchen quickly passing his startled Mother and grabs a piece of toast while trying to put on his socks and shoes at a frantic pace. His Mother surprisingly asks

"Why are you in such a hurry son?" Brainy quickly replies telepathically. 

**__**

Someone is waiting for me outside and I don't want to keep her waiting.

But his Mother is still waiting for a response confusing Brainy for a moment until he realizes that he communicated with his mother telepathically and she did not hear anything. He lightly slaps his face for being forgetful and verbally replied.

"Someone is waiting for me outside. I have to go. Goodbye."

He finally gets his socks and shoes on while a piece of toast is hanging from his mouth as he runs out of the kitchen and out of the house like the wind as his baffled Mother watches shaking her head with a smile.

He bursts out of the front door quickly and closing it just as fast, while Gloria watches this encounter with amusement. Once Brainy sees Gloria, he stops and regains his composure after his fit of excitement had passed. Gloria lightly shakes her head and softly laughs with a smile at her beau's expression as he tries to finish his toast that was hanging from his mouth. After he regains his composure, Brainy slowly climbs down the stairs and stands in front of her looking into her eyes.

**__**

Hello……and Good Morning. I hope you did not have to wait long.

He suddenly has time to really get a close look at her, and she looks even more adorable than when he watched her from his bedroom window. He looks at her long enough to get her attention making her softly laugh.

**__**

Good Morning to you too. So you like what I'm wearing. I'm very pleased that you like it. 

Brainy catches himself still gazing at her outfit and her revealing figure in which he shyly turns his head trying to control the red slowly appearing on his face. 

Gloria silently approaches Brainy gently holding his hand and beckons him to walk with her in the direction where his car is parked. Once he realizes where Gloria is heading, he suddenly stops her from walking. He looks in the direction of his car since it is a run down economy car and feels ashamed of his car. She softly reassures him.

**__**

Remember…….I'm not in love with your car. 

Gloria saunters to the passenger side door and waits patiently for Brainy to open the door for her. He walks slowly to her side with uncertainty and opens her door. She slips inside while he closes her door. He went around his car and opened his door to slowly get inside. Once inside, Brainy turns anxiously to Gloria looking in her eyes since now he has doubt.

**__**

Are you ready? This is your last chance…….just in case you …….uh …change your mind. Gloria immediately responds with confidence.

**__**

Why should I? I have nothing to fear. You will be at my side.

Brainy sighs and starts the car to begin the journey that makes him uncertain what will happen. As they drive to the high school, they say nothing, but in the silence, Gloria softly hums a song that sounds vaguely familiar to him. Her gentle hum has a soothing effect on Brainy and he forgets about what will happen at the end of their journey.

They arrive at the high school with plenty of time before the first class begins. Brainy gets out of the car and goes over to Gloria's side and opens her door. He offers his hand, which she gladly accepted as she slowly gets out of his car. She continues holding his hand as they face the high school building. His anxiety suddenly appears and he becomes uncomfortable. Gloria senses his uncertainties and gently reassures him.

**__**

Remember what I said before. As long as we are together nothing will happen to us.

Gloria's gentle reassurance gave Brainy enough confidence to begin walking towards the building. As they entered the front doors of the building, what Brainy did not know was that his singing debut at the concert last night had spread like wildfire across the campus. Now he was bringing even hotter news with Gloria at his side. 

Gloria gently holds Brainy's arm to give him support. As they were walking down the hall many students were already noticing the couple and stared in disbelief and wonder. But the catcalls were gradually hitting them from every side. Every so often, he looked at Gloria for reassurance. She paid no attention to the commotion that was being directed at them, but warmly smiled at Brainy and holding his arm tighter to give him extra support.

Just before they reached their lockers, they saw Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe at Arnold's locker casually hanging around. Helga spots the new couple first.

"Well look what we have here" as a sly grin appears on her face.

The others look in the direction of the new couple with awe and wonder. Arnold breaks from the group heading to the new couple to warmly greet them.

"Hey Brainy….Hi Gloria" as Arnold stands in front of them giving them a quick glance. "You know you two make a lovely couple".

Gloria immediately responds to Arnold's compliment.

"Why thank you Arnold" she sweetly replies.

Brainy remains quiet, but silently acknowledges Arnold's compliment with a slight nod of his head.

Gerald, Phoebe and Helga come alongside Arnold and eagerly survey the couple with many questions to ask. Brainy is trying to keep his composure since he is getting his first barrage of words, but they are mostly aimed at Gloria. He remains silent hoping he can handle this encounter. Helga and Phoebe look at Gloria's outfit with envy considering that it is very fashionable and sexy.

"Nice outfit Gloria" Helga sincerely says. "It's very becoming on you".

But before Helga can say what she really thinks, Phoebe chimes in.

"It's very sexy too".

Gloria smiles brightly.

"Why thank you girls." Gloria looks at Brainy as she continues to radiate her smile.

"Brainy really likes my outfit too and that pleases me very much."

Helga and Phoebe gasp and immediately look at Brainy who slightly turns away from them to control his blushing. Before Brainy can say anything, Gerald says what any guy would say when looking at a very hot girl.

"Gloria, you know practically every guy will be looking at you and consider you a hot item. Hmmm Hmmm."

"Gerald!!" Phoebe interjects with annoyance. "Is that what you think of her too?"

Gerald feels like he just walked into a den full of lions and tries to find an escape.

"Uh……no Phoebe…it's not like that…..it's just that……"

He suddenly stops and looks at Gloria again and smiles at what he sees. Phoebe watches his expression giving her a slow boil transforming her from a meek, mild girl into a savage tiger.

"Never mind Gerald!! You made it perfectly clear!!".

Phoebe immediately turns and walks in the direction of her first class with Gerald running after her.

"Phoebe wait! You got it all wrong!. Let me explain!!"

Helga looks at Arnold and slowly smiles with satisfaction since his eyes did not gaze heavily on Gloria. Helga sighs at Arnold.

"We better go Football Head and find those two lovesick fools to patch up their spat."

Arnold held his arms up over his head looking up at the sky as if he is asking for strength with a half smile to show that his help is needed. Just when Arnold and Helga are about to depart, Arnold says mischievously 

"Too bad we don't have time to chat since Dr. Arnold is needed to save the love life of a couple. Why don't Helga and I meet you guys at lunch to talk. Ok?"

Brainy slightly raises his head up and down to acknowledge Arnold's proposal.

"Great " Arnold says with excitement. "See you two at lunch around noon". 

Helga smiles at the new couple in a humorous way. 

"OK you two, now don't do anything I wouldn't do".

Helga quickly laughs as she grabs Arnold's hand while he waves with his other hand watching the new couple as she continues leading him in the direction of Gerald and Phoebe's exit.

Brainy and Gloria watch Arnold and Helga depart swiftly. Brainy turns to Gloria smiling since he survived the first assault. He is feeling more confident the longer he is exposed to the status of being the new couple.

They go to their lockers to get their books and notebooks that are needed. They leave their lockers and slowly head in the direction of their first class. As they are walking, Harold, Rhonda, Sid and Nadine approach them. They stop in front of the new couple. Harold remembers how Rhonda had eyes on Brainy when he sang the night before. 

"Hey Rhonda. Here's your little songbird".

Harold comes up to Brainy face to face with a menacing look while Gloria holds on to him for support.

"Are you going to sing any more pretty songs?"

Harold's jealousy is slowly building. But before Brainy can say anything, Gloria politely intervenes.

"Brainy sang that song for me. He has a beautiful voice doesn't he?"

Gloria quickly got Harold's attention. Harold was so close to Gloria he could easily grab her. Harold's anger of a lion slowly turns into a tamed pussycat as he gazed at Gloria's outfit and sexy figure making his eyes want to pop out and his mouth wide open as if it were waiting for that taste of passion. Harold was inching closer to Gloria, but before he made contact with her, Rhonda pushed herself between Harold and Gloria to snap Harold back to reality. Nadine came to Rhonda's side and quickly commented to Gloria. 

"I really like that outfit Gloria. It' very lovely on you. Don't you think so Rhonda?"

But fashion took a rare second since Rhonda was near complete jealousy that she could not say anything civil except

"It's nice" Rhonda coldly says.

Rhonda continues to stare at Gloria with her emotional insecurities, temporarily forgetting Harold's passionate stare. But she quickly turns to Harold with a slow burn.

"Harold close your big fat mouth unless you want me to close it for you!!. Is that clear?"

Rhonda breaks away from the group and heads down the hall steaming. Harold looks dumbfounded, but he slowly gets his bearings and slowly walks away from the group grumbling to himself.

Nadine watched Rhonda exit from the scene only to turn facing Sid who is frozen solid watching Gloria with a hot desire considering that his mouth is wide open also. Nadine shouts in anger.

"Sid!!!" 

But Sid remains silent continuing to look at Gloria. Nadine comes up to Sid quickly causing him to respond with fright.

"No No….don't hit me!!"

Sid cowardly says as Nadine raises her arm in the punching mode, but she suddenly stops and slowly lowers her arm and lightly pats his head shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know I have never hit you Sid" Nadine says with hurt feelings.

"Sometimes you can be such a stupid fool" she says with disappointment as she slowly walks away shaking her head in disbelief.

Sid stared at Nadine as she slowly walked away confused as to why she felt that way. He was beside himself as he faced Brainy and Gloria as the silence became unbearable for him. Brainy and Gloria smile warmly at Sid to give him a little reassurance.

"Well…..er……I guess I'll see you guys later" Sid slowly said with uncertainty. 

As he was about to leave, Sid studied Brainy and Gloria together with wonder.

"You know…..uh……you two have something magical that I can't explain…….as if….you were meant for each other".

One of the rare moments that Sid said something with wisdom. But Brainy and Gloria smile warmly in which Gloria sincerely replies.

"Why thank you Sid. That is very sweet of you to say".

Gloria's gentle words pierced Sid's heart making him shy. Sid hesitated for a moment as a little red appeared on his face, but slowly turned giving a quick wave of his hand with a goofy smile on his face. He picked up the pace of his walk going in the direction of Nadine's exit.

Brainy turned to Gloria looking in her deep blue eyes with renewed confidence.

**__**

This is going much better than I anticipated. Gloria puts her hand on Brainy's arm for support.

**__**

You just need to give it time. As long as we are together everything will be fine Gloria said confidently.

Brainy was becoming more at ease of himself since he had Gloria at his side. Just before Brainy reached his first class of the day, they saw Stinky and Lila approaching. Brainy's confidence was more solid that he decided to make the first move by greeting his friends.

"Hey Stinky……Hi Lila".

Stinky and Lila stopped suddenly. Stinky replied with a slow drawl. 

"Hey Brainy……Whillikers!!…I'm surprised that you said anything to me."

Brainy acknowledges with a nod of his head. Gloria observes Lila looking a little uncomfortable while holding Stinky's hand.

"I hope Stinky has been treating you as well as he treated me when we were together" Gloria said with sincerity. 

Lila suddenly remembered that Stinky and Gloria had a brief relationship making Lila uneasy. But once Stinky gazed at Gloria, old memories of their time together brought a slow grin on his face making him blurt out a phrase that he regretted.

"You know Gloria, I wish we did not separate because…………". But before Stinky completed his sentence, Lila broke in quickly with anger.

"I didn't know you were still carrying a torch for Gloria" Lila said with a growing rage trying very hard to control it in order to look reserve. But she was failing in the process while sounding out her true emotions.

"Maybe you should make it a triad" Lila bitterly said.

Lila broke from Stinky's grasp with tears and ran down the hall. Stinky stood in silence scratching his head in confusion.

"What did I say?" 

Brainy could see the hurt and confusion in Stinky's face that he had the courage to give a little advice.

"Go to her Stinky and talk to her. Tell her it was a misunderstanding and apologize."

Stinky looked at Brainy with astonishment and wonder. 

"Gash…..Thanks Brainy" Stinky humbly says

Stinky looks down shyly and slowly shuffles around knowing that he has a problem to solve.

"See you fellers later" as Stinky slowly heads in the direction of Lila's departure.

Gloria smiles brightly with pride as she looks at Brainy with admiration for his accomplishment.

**__**

I'm impressed Brainy. You do have qualities that are coming to the surface.

Brainy savors every compliment Gloria gives. He shyly gazes into her eyes with appreciation. Her warm eyes continue to give Brainy more confidence.

Gloria holds Brainy's arm as they head to their first class. They stop in front of Brainy's first class. He suddenly realizes that they will separate since they don't have any classes together. All of a sudden, his insecurity slowly appears knowing that she will not be with him. Gloria slowly turns to Brainy and notices his doubt. She looks into his eyes with comfort and support.

**__**

Don't worry my love. Even though we do not have any classes together, we will still be together. Trust me.

Brainy gazes at Gloria with confusion, but he sighs. Gloria comes up to her doubtful beau to give him a quick kiss for support, but an audience forms quickly giving a few more catcalls making him embarrassed. He rushes inside his classroom. Gloria watches Brainy enter his classroom shaking her head smiling. 

Brainy immediately sits at his desk and settles down before class begins. The teacher asks the class to settle down in order to begin. As the teacher lectures, Brainy's insecurities arise since Gloria is not with him making him feel alone. He thinks to himself.

**__**

I wish she were here. I miss her already. But Brainy gets an immediate reply from a soothing, gentle voice.

**__**

That's very sweet my love. I told you we'll always be together.

Brainy suddenly sits up looking around the classroom thinking that Gloria is in his class. He calls for her.

**__**

Where are you? I can't find you. Can you hear me? Brainy anxiously asks. Gloria's gentle voice replies.

**__**

Yes silly, I can hear you. No, I'm not in your class. I am in my classroom. 

Brainy is baffled and bewildered. He thought he could only communicate with Gloria by looking in her eyes. He suddenly remembers when he was about to go to sleep last night when he heard her voice. He thought he was dreaming when he heard her soothing voice. Brainy finally realizes that they can telepath to each other without looking into each other's eyes. He calls to Gloria.

**__**

I'm glad we can still communicate, even though we are not physically together. 

Brainy smiles brightly and feels much better now that he knows that they are still together. Gloria lovingly responds. 

**__**

I will never leave you alone my love whether we are physically together or not. 

Brainy regains his confidence and concentrates on his teacher. He notices that he can communicate with Gloria and listen to the teacher at the same time with ease. Throughout the morning, Brainy becomes diligent in his classes while continuing to communicate with Gloria who gives him words of wisdom and gentle encouragement. 

The last class for the morning is completed making it time for lunch. Brainy quickly gathers his books and rushes out of class to meet Gloria as soon as possible. But to his amazement, he sees Gloria waiting for him outside his classroom. Once she sees Brainy, she radiates a smile and says.

**__**

Ready for lunch? Brainy immediately approaches her and holds her hand with renewed vigor.

**__**

Let's go. I'm starved. 

They walk casually to the cafeteria still getting the stares and occasional cat calls which they ignore. Once inside the cafeteria, they find a remote table to sit so to not be too much the center of attention, as Brainy originally thinks. 

They sit very close to each other. Brainy is becoming very relaxed with Gloria as they prepare to eat. Gloria picks up a part of her sandwich and feeds Brainy making him laugh a little not expecting her to do it. He returns the gesture by feeding her the same way in which she giggles a little. He was about to communicate with her when Gloria hears music from a boom box near the center of the cafeteria. She immediately takes his hand.

**__**

Where are we going?

Gloria immediately responds.

**__**

I like this song very much. Let's dance. 

Brainy is shocked and freezes a little. He timidly replies.

**__**

No Gloria no. I can't dance.

Brainy feels his fear is rising in its intensity and knows that this will be a disaster. He pleads to Gloria to make her reconsider. But she warmly smiles at Brainy while she gently reassures him.

**__**

Don't worry my love. All you have to do is watch my eyes. Then you will know exactly what to do.

Brainy acquiesces as they slowly go to the open area where the boom box is playing. They stand facing each other as Gloria reminds him to look into her eyes. He never felt so uncomfortable, but he watches her eyes. She slowly leads as the music is playing. He tries to follow, but he feels so uncomfortable that he almost gives up. But she tenderly reassures him that he is doing fine. But as he moves, he feels that he is keeping in sync with her, surprising him. The music's tempo keeps the couple in time and rhythm as he takes Gloria's hand and twirls her around him with ease. The cafeteria crowd notices this movement and immediately gathers around the couple watching in awe and amazement. His confidence is growing with Gloria's gentle reassurance, as they move in unison to the beat of the music reaching a crescendo. The crowd begins to cheer for the couple since their dance is becoming tight and professional. The finale comes when Brainy seductively holds Gloria and slowly dips her almost touching her head to the ground as the music ends. The crowd claps wildly with cheers shouting his name. He slowly lifts Gloria sensing that this is a special moment as he looks long into her blue eyes and she lovingly expresses pleasure of her partner. Brainy wishes this moment would never end. But the noise of the crowd brings him back to reality. The crowd is so loud that some of the teachers come over to see what's going on. They notice the oncoming of teachers as they look at each other with a smile.

**__**

Let's get out of here.

They turn and immediately run out of the cafeteria hand in hand laughing out loud disappearing long before the teachers arrive at the scene. Once they are out of the cafeteria they stop while in each other's arms as they continue laughing. Brainy looks long at Gloria. What he sees before him is a beautiful young woman with telepathic powers who expresses her love and admiration to him. He gives a loving, warm smile as if to thank her for coming into his life. Gloria now has his heart.

With their true love completely solidified, Brainy gently holds Gloria's hand as they walk in the direction of her next class. They stop in front of her class. With renewed confidence, Brainy moves in to give Gloria a more loving kiss. Another crowd suddenly appears again for the spectacle. But the young lovers don't care. They are now in their world. She responded with great enthusiasm. When he slowly released her, he placed his hand on her face. He knew he did not have to look into her eyes anymore to communicate. But that was what Brainy fell for when they first met and he longed for her lovely blue eyes.

**__**

I'm very happy that we can communicate without being together, but I will miss you until we physically meet again later. While I am in my afternoon classes, you will be hearing from me constantly. I guess I will need more of your gentle words for me to make it throughout the afternoon.

Since she had his heart, Gloria felt his soul in hers. She smiled sweetly with gentle reassurance.

**__**

We are becoming one. But there is no need to rush. We have the rest of our lives to intertwine with each other. Until then….

She turns to walk slowly into her classroom as he smiles with pleasure and watching her with a passion. He slowly leaves and heads to his next class. As he was slowly walking with Gloria imprinted on his mind, Arnold calls Brainy, as he rushes up to him.

"Will you and Gloria be at the concert in the park tonight?". 

Brainy silently nods his head in acknowledgment. 

"Good". Arnold sighing with relief. "I also need your help"

Arnold then explains to Brainy what he requests. Brainy's eyes light up and he slowly smiles. After Arnold explains, he pauses.

"Can you do it Brainy?" 

Brainy smiles and nods his head again in acknowledgment. Arnold is relieved at Brainy's answer.

"I really appreciate it. The concert will begin at 6pm tonight. See you later." Arnold walks in a hurry down the hall.

Brainy feels he is in a mental high. Everything is going so well for him and it will be even better at tonight's concert. He slowly heads to his next class. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Brainy continues to be hard at work in his classes, as well as communicating with Gloria throughout the afternoon. He rushes out of his classroom once the final bell rings. But he stops suddenly to find Gloria patiently waiting for him. He smiles as he gently laughs.

**__**

You beat me again. I guess I will never be fast enough.

Gloria comes up to his side holding his arm giggling. 

**__**

Maybe next time

She continues to hold his arm as they walk slowly down the hall. Throughout the day, the amount of kids staring and giving cat calls slowly diminished until only a few were left. They knew that at least they were gradually being accepted as a couple. They reached the doors leading outdoors which they pass through with ease.

Back inside the school down the hall next to Gerald's locker, Harold, Sid, Stinky and Gerald wait for Arnold to return from a tense round of negotiation with the girls via Helga as the rep for the girls. They notice Eugene slowly walking to them, confusing them for a moment. Eugene comes up slowly to the guys. 

"Hey…..I guess this is where we meet." Gerald looks at Eugene with surprise. 

"Don't tell me Sheena's angry with you too?" Eugene's face was sad and sullen.

"Worse…she thinks that she is not good enough for me after she saw me embracing Gloria when we said 'hi' to each other".

The guys looked at Eugene in shock and concern, except Harold who bursts out laughing.

"Sheena must have a screw loose in her head" as Harold continues laughing. 

Eugene had grown to the same height as Harold becoming leaner and physically fit as well. Eugene slowly walked up to Harold with a grim face.

"You better eat those words you tub of lard".

Harold reacts to the challenge by settling it with Eugene with his fists, when Gerald, Sid and Stinky intervene in the near chaos. Gerald faces Harold firmly holding his shoulders.

"Hey big boy, don't even think of doing anything to our band mate. He's our soul mate just like you. We're brother's, man! Together through thick and thin." 

Harold's sudden rage evaporates when he suddenly remembers that Eugene is his band mate and friend. Slowly, with a little guilt, Harold says.

"I'm sorry Eugene".

Stinky and Sid did not need to control Eugene since his anger quickly disappeared. Eugene warmly smiles.

"No problem Harold. But be careful what you say, especially about Sheena."

Harold slowly smiles at his band mate and silently acknowledges. 

The guys see Arnold coming down the hall in their direction. Arnold has the old look of optimism, so the band mates know that there is a chance to settle the problem. Gerald comes up to Arnold.

"So what's the word man?" Arnold slowly smiles.

"Helga told me that the girls are willing to be at the concert tonight. We can each sing a special song to them. I'm sure they will love it"

Arnold suddenly bursts out laughing. Gerald and the others are taken aback by his sudden outburst of laughter. 

"Hey Arnold!" Stinky slowly says with confusion. "What's tickling your funny bone?"

Arnold's laughter slowly dies down enough to explain.

"Helga was able to convince all the girls to come except one who was so angry it took Helga quite a bit of time to convince her until she threatened her with Ol Betsy."

The guys gathered around Arnold to find out who gave the most trouble. Harold looked uncomfortable.

"Well I hope it wasn't Rhonda, but I guess I don't blame her for being steamed since I did act stupid."

Sid could not contain his laughter as he is rolling on the floor.

"That sure is an understatement Harold! Man!!! Rhonda looked like she was about to go ballistic!!

But before Harold could react to Sid's comment, Arnold quickly intervened.

"No. It wasn't Rhonda".

Harold sighed with relief. Arnold started to look at Gerald as a slow grin appeared on Arnold's face trying to control from laughing. Gerald blurted out one word with surprise and a little confusion.

"Phoebe?" Gerald said with a comical look on his face as he looked at the other guys who were shocked at first. Then everyone started to laugh. Arnold came up to Gerald and placed his hand on Gerald's shoulder while trying to control his laughter.

"Helga says that Phoebe was so mad it had to take her and the rest of the girls to calm her down. Helga actually had to threaten Phoebe to calm down by thrusting Ol Betsy in front of her face. Phoebe started to cry a little. But Helga gave her a warm hug to calm her down while giving her plenty of reassurance that you did not mean what you said".

Gerald was surprised that Phoebe could be that mad at him. He was even more surprised that Helga backed him up to calm Phoebe down. He was deep in thought.

"Phoebe really cares about me" Gerald says in amazement. "Hmmm…..I guess I said too much". Eugene slowly walks up to Gerald.

"Women sure can do strange things. You always have to watch out for everything you say and do or they get upset at a moments notice" as Eugene slowly shakes his head.

"You got that right!!!" Sid, Harold and Stinky say in unison. They all laugh out loud relieved that everything is going well. For the moment.

"Come on you guys" as Arnold smiles while he finishes his laugh of the incident. "We've got to get ready and figure out what song each of us will sing for tonight's concert".

It takes a while for the rest of the band members to stop laughing, but they finally settle down. Arnold smiles as he slowly shakes his head at his band mates as they begin to walk down the hall together. Their appearance looks very impressive as a group.

Brainy drives Gloria to the park where the band will perform their concert tonight. He looks at Gloria even though he knows he does not have to look at her in order to telepath, but he cannot resist looking into her lovely blue eyes.

**__**

I guess you already know that Arnold asked me to come to the concert to help him out with a surprise at the end

She already knew about the coming events and acknowledged.

**__**

I know that this will be a night to remember.

Brainy warmly smiled at his girlfriend knowing that tonight will be special beyond his wildest dreams.

Brainy parks the car once they enter the place where the concert will be held. He goes over to Gloria's side to open her car door and helps her out of the car. He puts his arm around her shoulder as she puts her arm around his waist as they walk to the remote area of the park. The concert will not begin for 2 hours, but they go to the area where they met for the first time. They stop and slowly observe the area where they first met almost 24 hours ago. Brainy can't believe that 24 hours ago he was a quiet, shy, lonely person. Now he has a beautiful, girlfriend who lovingly brought out the power of telepathy giving him poise and confidence. Brainy turns to Gloria with love in his eyes and puts his arms around her to lovingly embrace her as she does the same as they hold on to each other tight oblivious to the world.

2 hours later in the park, after making the final preparations, the band is ready for the concert. The crowd already has gathered in large numbers with their numbers increasing as concert time nears. Once the concert time arrives, Arnold comes up to the front of stage to announce to the crowd.

"This concert will only have one song from each of us since this is a tribute to our girlfriends to let them know how much we really care about them."

The girls watch with anticipation, but are a little skeptical, except Helga, who already knew what would happen since Arnold already told her the coming events.

The first song is sung by Sid called "I Do It For You" being sung to Nadine. She watched her beau with mixed emotions at first. But she slowly saw that Sid poured his heart into the song as Nadine shook her head with a smile.

"You stupid fool……..but I'm crazy for you". She knew Sid's heart meant well.

The next song is sung by Eugene called "Every Breath You Take" to Sheena who finally realizes that Eugene cares and loves her very much to give her the feeling she is well worth everything to Eugene.

Harold's song to Rhonda is "Truly, Madly, Deeply" backed by Eugene to solidify their friendship, which touched Rhonda very much since the person singing the song is Harold, of all people.

Gerald's song to Phoebe is an old song called "Only You" which overwhelmed Phoebe very much. She knew she did not have to worry about Gerald since his feelings are for no one else except for her.

But the next song was a shock coming from Stinky when he sang another old song called "I only have eyes for you". He sang it slow, and with control. It brought tears of joy to Lila, since she knew that Stinky did not have eyes for anyone else, except for her.

Helga already told Arnold that he did not have to sing a song for her. But she knew in her heart that her Football Headed lover would not pay attention to her request since he always love to sing to her. Arnold's song was the 2nd high point of the night as he sang "AMAZED". Arnold sang the song with passion with Gerald's backing as Helga looked on with love. 

Just a few moments after the song began, everyone became completely shocked as they saw Brainy walk onto the stage with his violin and stood next to Arnold. Brainy slowly raised his violin and began to slowly play it blending perfectly into the song. Brainy smiled brightly as he gently stroked his violin with ease. 

Brainy slowly serenades with his violin to the women in his life…..Gloria and Helga.

Helga's heart is pierced watching with love the men in her life……Arnold and Brainy.

Suddenly, Helga and Brainy look at each other with loving care and shed a single tear at the same time. They both knew that even though each had another lover, their love for each other will always have a special place in each other's heart. Brainy gave a wink to Helga since he knew how she felt touching her very emotionally. Helga visually said goodbye lovingly to Brainy as she turned to concentrate on Arnold, her true love.

Helga turned her attention to Arnold. Her eyes were welling with tears of joy watching her lover pour his heart and soul to her with his song.

For the finale of the song, Arnold slowly went down on one knee facing Helga giving all he had to her.

The crowd roared with applause. Arnold and Brainy turn to each other smiling at the same time shaking hands and embracing each other with the crowd's roaring approval.

After the crowd's applause slowly died down, Brainy walked off the stage to be back with Gloria.

When the crowd became quiet again, Arnold started to make a speech that is timeless. Helga was the only one who knew what Arnold was going to do and she kept shaking her head saying.

"Oh you Football Headed love of mine".

This was Arnold's speech.

"I have one more song to sing. This song is in honor of our new couple, Brainy and Gloria. This song is about them completely. I don't want anyone to be shocked at the song. The song is about how my band mates and even myself were completely infatuated with Gloria by her beauty and charm. But it was only temporary because we love the women in our lives as they already found out from the songs we sang for them." The girls all smiled and agreed. 

"But our girlfriends understood what we went through with Gloria was the same way that they became temporarily infatuated with Brainy when he sang last night. They loved his voice, but they still loved us even more. I believe that this has made us even closer to each other strengthening our love for each other. I hope you like this song and I hope you like what I will do."

Arnold then winks to the audience putting them in a confused state, but Helga knew. She started shaking her head.

"Only you would do this Football Head".

But she eagerly waits for the moment since it would be timeless and she did not want to miss this historical moment. Arnold has always been mild and mellow except when he sang the "Don't hit me" song transforming him into that crazy kid when he was in the forth grade. It took 7 years for the crazy kid to briefly emerge again.

Arnold slowly turned to his band mates to give the signal. The song started softly as such………

****

Arnold: Brainy is a friend

****

Arnold: Yeah…I know he's been a good friend of mine

****

Arnold: But lately something's changed and it aint hard to define

****

Arnold: Brainy's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

(Arnold is pointing in the direction of Brainy and Gloria)

(Suddenly, Arnold jumps up and down with the power of the song moving very seductively.)

****

Arnold and Gerald: And she's watching him with those eyes 

****

Arnold and Gerald: And she's loving him with that body I just know it

****

Arnold and Gerald: And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night 

(Arnold continues to point at Brainy and Gloria while seductively moving to the beat of the song)

(The audience explodes with approval, watching Arnold's every move while he wildly moves around the stage)

****

Arnold: You know I wish that I had Brainy's girl 

****

Arnold: I wish that I had Brainy's girl 

****

Arnold and Gerald: Where can I find a woman like that. 

(Arnold is moving wildly around the stage savoring the moment)

(The girls are shocked, but are enticed at Arnold's sexy moves)

(Helga smiles shaking her head in the process.)

(But she eagerly watches this side of Arnold that she has never seen before.)

****

Arnold: I play along with the charade

****

Arnold:That doesn't seem to be a reason to change

****

Arnold: You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

****

Arnold: I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute.

(Arnold continues to point to Brainy and Gloria……..especially Gloria)

****

Arnold and Gerald: Cause she's watching him with those eyes

****

Arnold and Gerald: And she's loving him with that body, I just know it.

****

Arnold and Gerald: And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.

(Arnold continues to jump to the rhythm of the song. He comes up to each band member while singing)

(The band members are a little surprised, but immediately join in Arnold's excitement)

****

Arnold: You know I wish that I had Brainy's girl

****

Arnold: I wish that I had Brainy's girl.

****

Arnold and Gerald: Where can I find a woman like that

****

Arnold: Like Brainy's girl

****

Arnold:I wish that I had Brainy's girl

****

Arnold and Gerald: Where can I find a woman……

****

Arnold and Gerald: Where can I find a woman like that.

****

Arnold and Gerald:And I'm looking in the mirror all the time

****

Arnold and Gerald:Wondering what she don't see in me

****

Arnold and Gerald:I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines

****

Arnold and Gerald: Aint that the way love is supposed to be

(Arnold gets into the heavy beat of the song continuing to move his body to the beat of the song)

****

Arnold: Tell me

****

Arnold and Gerald: Where can I find a woman like that

(Sid goes into a wild solo. Arnold immediately goes up to him for support. Sid sees the opportunity and plays it to the hilt. Arnold and Sid turn away from each other making contact with their backs during Sid's solo with Arnold's support while rubbing each other with their backs as they laugh out loud with delight).

(The crowd is ecstatic watching this amazing scene)

****

Arnold:you know that I wish I had Brainy's girl

****

Arnold:I wish that I had Brainy's girl

****

Arnold:I want Brainy's girl

****

Arnold and Gerald:Where can I find a woman like that

****

Arnold:Like Brainy's girl

****

Arnold:I wish that I had Brainy's girl

****

Arnold:I want want Brainy's girl

Arnold makes a final leap in the air landing on the stage bent with one knee on the floor with his head down. The crowd explodes with applause and cheers for Arnold. Arnold lifts his head and wipes his head of sweat, but feels a mental high of what he has accomplished. He slowly rises to the cheers of the audience and makes a gesture for the audience to give a hand to his band mates since they were his heart and soul.

Their girlfriends run onto the stage with Helga in front as she runs into Arnold and lovingly embraces him. The other girls quickly follow suit each embracing their lover. With Helga warmly embracing him at his side, Arnold shouts out to Brainy and Gloria.

"BRAINY!! GLORIA!!…..WELCOME TO OUR WORLD!! "

Brainy smiles at Arnold. He knows that his life in being warmly embraced by his friends, as well as his girlfriend. He looks at Gloria with pride. He puts his arm around her waist as she does the same and they slowly turn to leave. As they are slowly walking away from the concert, the band members, their girlfriends and the audience are clapping wildly with support, Brainy raises his arm high in the air and gives a thumbs up to the crowd who go wild with enthusiasm. He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"YES"

Brainy is completely overwhelmed by the crowd's enthusiasm and support cheering wildly for the new lovers. Suddenly, Brainy feels he must be dreaming. He turns to Gloria while in ecstasy. 

**__**

Am I dreaming Gloria? Please pinch me to make sure.

Gloria smiles brightly. She raises her arm with her hand slowly reaching for Brainy's shoulder to satisfy his request. She slowly gets nearer to his shoulder as she is about to pinch him when…………………….

**SILENCE**

WAS THIS A DREAM?

ASK BRAINY THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM.

WHEEZE …..WHEEZE 

**********************************************************

Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield


End file.
